1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring pulse waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
One generally used method of measuring a pulse transit time (PTT) uses an electrocardiogram method that involves measuring an electrocardiogram signal, comparing the electrocardiogram signal with a pulse wave that is measured around a terminal region of a body, and obtaining a PTT. The method using the electrocardiogram has a problem in that since a potential difference has to be measured through an electrical path including the heart, both hands have to contact a device, or a patch has to contact the chest. In a conventional pulse wave velocity measurement device, a time difference between the pulse wave signals at two measurement positions in the body is determined using a high speed sampling rate.
Another generally used method of measuring a PTT involves measuring pulse waves at two points of one terminal region of a body and measuring a time difference between a pulse wave signal that is close to the heart and a pulse wave signal that is close to a distal end of the body. In this case, as a distance between the two points at which the pulse wave signals are detected decreases, a time difference between the two pulse wave signals decreases. Accordingly, as the distance between the two points at which the pulse wave signals are detected decreases, a higher sampling frequency is required to measure a signal. The manufacturing cost of the conventional pulse wave measurement device may be escalated because it requires a high speed sampling rate and a large capacity data storage memory.